The Black bandit
by pokemon211
Summary: Finn's favorite fighter is "the black bandit" and doesn't know who the bandit really is. FinnxOC
1. The show

**Well, I decided to write a fanfic about Finn and my OC. Finn isn't the only human in the land of Ooo.**

* * *

><p><em>The ring fills in with hope and desires about the "Black bandit" . Will he win again? Tune in next time after the break.<em>

"That was lame," I said, turning off the TV.

"Dude, we all know that the Black bandit is going to win, he always does," said my pal, Jake.

"Well wouldn't be nice to meet him someday, you know, to talk and stuff."

"Yea, but he never talks," Jake replied.

While Jake was talking about mute and quiet people, I was daydreaming about the fun things me and the Black bandit can do together.

"-and that is why the Black bandit doesn't want to talk, but were you even listening?"

"I don't care what you say about that guy, he's sounds cool!" I said to Jake, who has no idea about awesomeness.

Jake rolled his eyes, "If you want to hang out with him, then let's go!"

Then, I ran as fast as I could on these two legs to candy kingdom, where it was being held.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? It's short, but I'll write more on chapter 2. SO YEAH!<strong>


	2. The Black Bandit

**Well, it seems like the tablet doesn't seem to work so yeah. Anyways, enjoy the story while it lasts. **

* * *

><p>After running to Candy Kingdom, I ran into Princess Bubblegum.<p>

"Oh hi Finn," she said, "I'm suprised you're here."

"Yeah," I replied back, "Anywho, have you seen the Black Bandit?"

Princess Bubblegum rolled her eyes, "So you're just here for the Black Bandit too, huh."

"You didn't answer my question, have you seen the Black Bandit?"

But before she could answer, Jake interrupted.

"Young love," Jake said, "Maybe you just came here to see your girlfriend."

"For Pete's sake! I do not like Princess Bubblegum. I swear-

Then, I noticed a ninja-like figure in the forest.

"Nevermind," I said and ran to the forest.

I searched for the Black Bandit and found him meditating under a tree.

"Hi Black Bandit!" I shouted.

Then, the Black Bandit turned around and looked startled.

"Yo, Finn," Jake said, "Where were y-

Then, there was an awkward silence.

"Anyways," I said, breaking the silence, "My name is Finn and my buddy here is Jake."

But, the Black Bandit said nothing and pulled out a piece of paper and started writing.

**_"I don't want to talk, so I write on pieces of paper to communitcate to people." _**

"That's good to know," I said, "But why don't you want to talk?"

Then, the Black Bandit shook his head and started writing on a piece of paper.

_**"Certain reasons..." **_

I was gonna say why, but I knew that he would just say the same answers. So, I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to this "tough" hangout where only tough people were allowed.

"Finn, I don't think this is a good idea," Jake said, slowly walking inside of the building.

"Relax," I said calmly, "No one's gonna try to kill us."

Then, I sat on the chair and talked to the Black Bandit some more.

"So, where were we?" I said, hoping for a better answer.

But then, the Black Bandit shot out his lightning powers that hit a goblin that was going to attack me. After that, the Black Bandit wrote on another piece of paper.

_**"This place is too dangerous, I don't want you two to get hurt." **_

"Ok," I replied back, "Maybe we can go there!"

I pointed at the carnival that was next to the "tough" hangout.

"That's nice, but-

I ignored Jake and dragged the Black Bandit to the carnival.

"Come on! We have better things to do here!" I said as we arrived at the carnival.

This carnival was really busy, it had loads of villiagers and the lines were extremely long.

"Uh...Finn," Jake said, "If we want to go on the ride, then we have to cut the people who cut the other people in line."

"No," I strictly announced, "Cutting the people who cut the other is people is just gonna cause more people to cut us."

Then, after a few minutes, we were on the ride.

"Hey hey hey! No dogs on the rollercoaster!" the guard said.

"Why can't he go on?" I said, boiling with anger.

"Because he is a dog," the guard said, "No dogs on this ride!"

Before I can even talk back, the Black Bandit showed a note to the guard.

"T-the B-Black B-Bandit?" the guard said, looking at the note nervously, "I-I'll l-let the dog go on."

Then the guard ran away.

"Thanks Bro," I said.

The Black Bandit only responded by blushing a rosy pink color.

"All righty then," Jake said, "You two sit together while I sit by myself."

Then, a lightbulb flew over my head.

"Come on Black Bandit!" I said, "Let's sit in the front!"

Then I grabbed the Black Bandit's hand and ran to the front seat of the rollercoster.

_"Ok kids," _the announcer said_, "Buckle up and enjoy the ride!" _

Then the rollercoaster had began to start running on the tracks, going faster and faster.

"YAHOO!" I shouted as loud as I could.

Since the rollercoaster was going zip speed, I couldn't see the Black Bandit's reaction. But I do know that he was holding on to me during the whole ride.

"Did you have fun?" I said to the Black Bandit as we were walking to the dock outside of the carnival.

Then, the Black Bandit began to write on a piece of paper.

**_"Yeah, it was pretty tight." _**

"Did you ever go in a carnival before, other than the one we just took you to?" Jake asked while holding his bag of popcorn.

_**"Well...I haven't been on one since I was young." **_

"Well, it might a little rude to ask but, are you a human?" I said, "Because when I was holding your hand earlier, I felt a touch that seemed different from when I touch someone else's."

Then, I could see the Black Bandit's smile from under his mask as he wrote on another piece of paper.

**_"Of course, I'm human. Pure human in fact." _**

"How would we know that?" Jake said, "You could be like those people who pretend to be humans and run off like animals."

**_"What do you want me to do to prove it?"_**

"I don't know, wait! Show us your hair, pure humans have hair," Jake said.

"Jake, we shouldn't-

But the Black Bandit covered my mouth with his hand.

_**"It's alright Finn, you guys should know anyw- **_

__Suddenly, the Black Bandit stopped writing and collapsed on the bridge.

"Oh no!" Jake said in a panic, "I didn't mean to do it!"

"You didn't do anything," I said and carried the Black Bandit onto my back, "He's just a little tired."

Then, we walked to our tree house.

"Where is he gonna sleep?" Jake said, yawning loudly.

"He can sleep on the couch," I said, but Jake got angry.

"But that's where I sleep," Jake complained, "If he sleeps there, where am I gonna sleep at?"

"You can sleep in the room that's next to mine," I explained, "Besides, you need to start sleeping in your room."

Then after the conversation, I walked to my bedroom and crawled into my bed. As I was sleeping, I was thinking about the Black Bandit.

_"Is he really a human like me," _I thought_, "But he HAS to be, I mean, when I touched him, it felt like a human's hand. It was warm and almost felt exactly like mine. I wonder if the Black Bandit is really a dude? He seems to blush everytime I take him to a ride or game in the carnival. Oh geez, maybe I'm starting to thing strange things. But if the Black Bandit was really a girl, then...I don't know. Forget this! I will not talk any more of this!" _

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I finally finished the second chapter. After hours and hours of hard work, I done it! Now I have time to make some more -_- <strong>


	3. Missing!

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own adventure time. **

**This story has an OC character.**

**Just enjoy the story X3**

* * *

><p>When I woke up this morning, I went to go check on the Black Bandit. Unfortunately, he wasn't there, but there was a note taped on couch.<p>

_**Dear Finn, **_

_**I really sorry that I'm not here at the moment, but I can't stay here much longer. I wish I can tell you, but it'll hurt you. Thank you for all those fun times we had. You showed me how it was like to have fun. ~The Black Bandit. **_

The note gave me mixed emotions. Why did he leave? What was going to hurt me? I had to find him. Then, I walked to Jake's room and told him the news.

"Come on Jake," I said, "We're going to find the Black Bandit."

Jake looked confused, "Where did he go?"

"That's why we have to look for him," I proclaimed, "He shouldn't be that far if he left this morning."

"But if he left last night?" Jake questioned, "Then it would take forever to find him."

Jake was right, what if he did leave last night? What if he was nowhere to be found? But I'll never, ever rest until I find him.

"I don't care!" I cried, "He's my hero! I got to find him!"

Then, I stormed out of the tree house, running as fast as I can, with my head looking down. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was finding the Black Bandit. Just then, I was hit by a powerful force and fell to the ground.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Are you ok?"

I looked up to see a girl around my age. She had light orange colored hair with a crown that had a sunflower on top of it. She was wearing a gray cardigan with a dress that was a shade of bright yellow.

"W-what h-happened to me?" I asked.

"You ran into a stone arch," she answered calmly, "Thankfully, I saw what happened and carried you here."

"Where am I?" I asked, feeling the pain in my head.

"You're in Sunflower kingdom," she said, "My name is Princess Sunflower."

"Hello, my name is Finn," I said, "Do you know who the Black Bandit is?"

"Um...no, I'm sorry," Princess Sunflower said and looked away.

Just then, Jake came running in the room.

"Finn! You're alive!" Jake exclaimed.

"Jake? How did you get here?" I asked.

"Well," Jake said, "I followed you when you stormed out of the house and saw you on the ground. Princess Sunflower came and carried you to the infirmary room in her castle."

"Oh and I forgot, there's going to be a party tomorrow at 7:30 pm and everyone is invited including you and Jake," Princess Sunflower explained, "and I might need some help setting up for the party."

"Since you helped me," I said, "I do owe you a favor, so...yes."

"Ok, thanks," she said and left the room.

"Wait, didn't you want look for the Black Bandit?" Jake asked.

"Of course I did," I replied, "and maybe, he'll show up for the party tomorrow."

"Good thinking bro," Jake said, "Now how about you help the princess while I rest in the hot tub."

"Um, shouldn't it be the other way around, I mean, I did hit my head," I said and got up from the bed.

"How about you two both help Princess Sunflower!"

"Jake, did you say that?" I asked, looking around to see if it was someone else.

"No, I thought you said that," Jake said.

"DOWN HERE!"

I looked on the ground and saw a tiny little hamster. What was a hamster doing in the castle?

"I'm Hammy," he said, "I'm Princess Sunflower's best buddy and I watch to make sure the other hamster servants do what they are supposed to do. You guys both need to help Princess Sunflower decorate the ballroom, because you said you would."

"Fine we'll both go," Jake said, "But where is the ballroom?"

"Follow me," Hammy ordered.

We followed Hammy to the hallway. The walls were made of pure gold and there were potted sunflowers in each row. Then, we walked past a picture frame with Princess Sunflower's signiture on it. Strangly, it looked almost like the Black Bandit's. After a while, we were at the ballroom.

"Dude, this place is huge!" I shouted.

"Yes and it'll take quite a while to decorate, so I suggest you start working now," Hammy said and crawled in the hole on the wall.

"Well Finn, I'm going to take a brake, so have fun decorating!" Jake said and ran out of the room.

I sighed as I looked how big the ballroom was. Couldn't someone else help me decorate? Just then, Princess Sunflower came in the room with streamers and other decorations.

"Where's Jake?" Princess Sunflower asked, "I was going to ask him if he wanted to be the DJ."

"I'm sure he'll want to," I said.

"Ok, now we need to bring the tables, get the plates, sporks, and cups, and the food and drinks," Princess Sunflower explained, "And we still need to decorate this whole place too."

I sighed as me and Princess Sunflower went off to the kitchen to get the supplies we needed for the party.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hours later... <strong>_

* * *

><p>It took the whole afternoon to decorate the ballroom and it was ten o'clock pm when we were finished.<p>

"Phew! We're finally finished!" I said and sat down on the floor.

Just then, Jake came in the ballroom.

"Wow you guys did a great job without me," Jake said.

"Well we could've finished much faster if you helped," I said.

"At least we finished," Princess Sunflower said, "It's past curfew, so I should be sleeping now."

Then, she left the ballroom.

"Well, I'm kinda getting tired," Jake yawned, "But Princess Sunflower never told us where we sleep."

"Well I do!"

I looked on the ground and saw that it was Hammy.

"Follow me!" He said and scurried out of the ballroom, "Come on! What are you waiting for!"

"Wait up!" I said and chased after Hammy.

"Bro wait for me!" Jake called behind me.

After chasing Hammy, he leaded us to a room with a bunk bed.

"You two will be sleeping here for the night," Hammy said and scurried out of the room.

"I call shotgun!" Jake said and jumped on the top bunk.

Once he got on, he fell alsleep immediately and I crawled into the bottom bunk thinking of what to do tomorrow. But for some reason, I didn't feel like sleeping and decided to see what Princess Sunflower was doing. It was rude for a gentleman like me to enter a princess's room without permission, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind. So, I sneaked into the hallway and tried to find her room. So far, it wasn't a success. Until I ran into a door that straight out said **Princess Sunflower's** **Room.** I quietly opened the door and saw that she was sitting on her bed, writing in her journal.

"Did you need something?" Princess Sunflower questioned as I opened the door wider.

"Well I wanted to ask you this but, are you a human?" I asked.

"Of course I am," Princess Sunflower answered, "But why would you ask?"

"You're a human?" I said in shock, "I thought I was the only human, well, the Black Bandit said he was too!"

"I'm a human and I'm telling the truth," she said, "What does the Black Bandit have to do with this?"

"The Black Bandit is my friend!" I exclaimed, "He ran away from my house and I want to ask him why!"

Then, I stormed out of the room and crawled into my bed.

_"Way to go Finn," _I thought as I was trying to sleep_, "Now I look like a stupid idiot! Man, I wished that I never had asked her in the first place! But hopefully things will go better in the morning." _

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finished this chapter! What do you guys think about this chapter? Do I need to on improve anything? Please review!<strong>


End file.
